


I DIG US

by thewayhaughtunicorn



Category: Lost Girl (TV), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Basketball, Coach/Player Relationship, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Football, Fun Coaches, Imagine The L Word but with these characters, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Interactive via Twitter, M/M, Multi, Multifandom Crossover, No Champ, Not Strict, Not your typical college coaches, Smut, Twitter, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, What is a WAYHAUGHT, dig it, expect the unexpected, love is love, on, roomies, vote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayhaughtunicorn/pseuds/thewayhaughtunicorn
Summary: A volleyball AU that some people asked for...but not many.(This is a new and improved... I made several changes to the chapters that I had previously posted and deleted the entire work, if you were reading before please start over..if you want.)This is interactive via Twitter, so vote on the polls that I post please. Feel free to follow me on Twitter @haughtunicorn23This is for all of you :)Much love. Be kind.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is called 'One' but not for obvious reasons.. (or it can be that too.)
> 
> Ever played musical eight-ball? Well I do, all the time. I asked my phone what the title of this chapter should be, hit shuffle, and One by Ed Sheeran came on; so there ya have it. 
> 
> All of the chapters will be named after songs, whether they be inspired by the song or just eight-balled. 
> 
> Here is a link to the Playlist of songs that inspire each chapter. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rosemr646/playlist/5TMZo8CbaSkY8Zv4CxRVdp?si=rKxt8TkHRsm5v9lA4brIaw

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I got into my car to head to work. Wynonna? Why is she up this early? I didn’t have time to read all six messages, yes SIX. I was running late as it was, which was very unlike me. I don’t know how I slept through all of my alarms this morning. “Oh well, good thing I am my own boss, huh?” I chuckled to myself. “And I am talking to my car...” 

 

Now that I was finally able to check my phone again, I realized that Wynonna hadn’t been to sleep yet. 

(4:32AM)  
Wyn: Haught-stuff, where you at?! I need to talk to you.  
Wyn: I have an offer to make  
(4:56AM)  
Wyn: Wake up Haught!!  
Wyn: Fineeee, I take my offer back  
Wyn: Nahhhh, I take my take back, back? Yeah, I take it back. 

(5:08AM)  
Wyn: Just text or call me ASAP Haught-sauce!

 

I was used to the multiple calls and texts from Wynonna, but what was so urgent that she was still awake at that hour? Whiskey, duh. I guess I should text her back. 

 

(7:22AM)  
Nicole: Hey, Earp! What’s so urgent that you blew up my phone at the ass crack? 

I laughed out loud when I hit send, I knew I wouldn’t hear back from her for at least another five hours. I had quite a bit of work to do, but I didn’t want to adult today. Maybe I should take a page out of Wynonna’s book? No, I wouldn't be out of bed if that were the case.  
Paperwork it is. 

(11:43AM)(Wyn calls Nic)  
*BZZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ*  
Nicole: Hey Earp, up already?  
Wyn: Oh shut it, I can be responsible sometimes.  
Nicole: Rarely, but okay we'll go with it.  
Wyn: You can't see it, but I'm giving you the bird.  
Nicole: I'm shooketh to the cores..  
Wyn: DICK!!  
Nicole: So? What did you want to talk to me about?  
Wyn: Ohhhh right! I almost forgot. Bare with me for a minute?  
Nicole: Okay?  
Wyn: I got a job offer… to coach volleyball at PURG-U. AND I get to pick my assistant coach, which is what led me to text you last night!  
Nicole: You mean this morning?!  
Wyn: Not the point here Haughtshot! The point is that I want you to be my assistant coach.  
Nicole: Me? Really? Holy shit. Uhhh, yeah, I would love that Wynonna!  
Wyn: Sweet! I can't wait… these poor girls! They're in for a treat. Hey, meet me tonight for dinner, so we can go over the deets?  
Nicole: Yeah sure, new place in town? They have vegan sushi.  
Wyn: Anything for you, ya weirdo!  
Nicole: See you there at 7 Earp! Don't be late.  
Wyn: Ma'am, yes, ma'am 

 

Wow. I can't believe that she just asked me to be her assistant coach, I was joking when I said it earlier but I am indeed shooketh. I never thought I would be involved in volleyball ever again, not after I decided not to play in college. 

 

\------------

“Yes ma'am, this table is great, thank you. I'm actually waiting on someone, I'm a little early, so I'll wait to order if that's alright?” I'm not early by any means, but I knew Wynonna wouldn't be here on time. 

Shaking her head sweetly, the salt and pepper haired lady said “Yes dear, that's fine by me” and sauntered off to another table. 

“I believe this is the young lady you're looking for?” said the grey haired woman.  
“Eh, redheads are not usually my type but she'll have to do, amiright?” I couldn't help but laugh at her dumb ass when I looked up; the waitress took our double order of vegan sushi and our waters. 

“Water? Earp did you hit your head on your way in here?” Wynonna gave me her best fuck off smile followed by “yes, water.. there Haught Taughty! I'm on a cleanse, is that a problemo yo?” Hahaha, is she serious? “you're joking right?” “unfortunately for the both of us, I am not yanking your leg here Haught-pocket… I am trying to set a good example for these girls, lead by example Yada Yada bullshit. PURG-U has some strict rules for these girls on athletic scholarships.”

It finally hit me, the whole reason we're even here was to talk about this volleyball offer. “Ahhh, gotcha got-” 

“Here is your vegan sushi ladies, can I get you anything else right now?” the waitress interrupted.

“No ma'am” Wynonna thanked the older woman. “Holyfuckinghell, ohhh my gosh this is so good, and we both know that means a lot coming from me because I LOVE meat!”  
I ignored her not so subtle attempt to make a joke about loving the man meat. 

We somehow managed to finish our dinner without talking about PURG-U and the volleyball team all together. Wynonna also managed to forget that she was on a cleanse and was now three sheets to the wind, and trying to have a real conversation was out the window. She obviously is not driving home like this, so I'll bring her home to my place, and let her have my room for the night. We can talk in the morning. 

 

\----------

 

Oh my god, note to self; give your drunk friend the couch and not your bed… idiot.  
Wait what's burning? "Wyn... what the fuck?!"

Wynonna turned to me with a sheepish look on her face. "Oh hiya, um, yeah so, let's not focus on the smoke coming from the toaster, and instead let's focus on the good, which is me cooking you breakfast after you took such great care of me last night. Okay?"

"Yeah on second thought... LET'S talk about why there's smoke currently billowing out of the toaster, and also since when do you cook?"

"Oh fuck me running, can't I do anything nice for you Nicole? I mean fuck I was literally only toasting Pop-Tarts, so to answer your question I don't cook, ehh scratch that, can't cook." 

She grabbed the corner of the, what I believe to be a cookies and cream Pop-Tart, and tried to pry it out of the toaster... "Ow, shit fuck damn! That's hotter than you Haught!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "Thanks for that, and hey, it's the thought that counts Wyn, you at least made my favorite, cookies and cream."

Her face dropped... "It was blueberry."

I had to stifle a chuckle, so I pretended to yawn and covered the smile on my face. "What do ya say we go to the diner for breakfast and talk about this offer you made me, huh?"

"Sweet baby Yoda, yes! Absolutely yes!" She threw up her praying hands in front of her face and nodded.

"Alright, just let me go shower and I'll be ready to go." I started upstairs and stopped on the steps. "Wynonna?" She turned and looked at me with a questioning look, "yeah?"  
I smiled, "thank you for trying, it was really very sweet." She just smiled and nodded, while I proceeded to the bathroom for my shower.

I came downstairs wearing my blue plaid flannel, black skinny jeans, and my brand new black Vans. "You ready?" I asked Wynonna.

"Yeah, uh yeah I'm ready. The diner you said?" She said as she got up from the couch, she seemed off. I couldn't tell if it was from the 8AM Pop-Tart debacle or if something else happened while I was gone.

"Yes, I thought we'd go to Gus's, unless you'd like to go somewhere else?"

"No, Gus's is my favorite, you know this!" She slapped my shoulder as she walked by me and walked out the door. I guess we're ready then.

By the time we got to Gus's Wynonna seemed better, she was having a conversation with Gus when we got our table. Guess it's been awhile for them, huh? And then all of a sudden Gus said her name... No not Wynonna's name... Waverly. And god did my heart stop, because as soon as she said it Wynonna looked right at me, but she couldn't possibly know. Right? Maybe she just needs help getting out of this conversation she felt trapped in, and then she looked at me again, and I knew she needed help.

"Say Gus, oatmeal banana pancakes or the avocado toast?" I asked.

"Well honey, why not both? The avocado toast is more of a side than an entree, and this one's on the house. It was good to see you gals, I'll talk to ya real soon."

"Holy hell, thanks dude, I just can't do small talk with the woman who raised my sister and didn't do the same for me, ya know? I mean I'm over it.. I get that I was a disaster back then, but I just can’t sometimes… I’m nice for Waverly’s sake though."

Ahhh, that's right, Gus raised Waverly after the accident but didn't take Wynonna in because she was a 'bad apple' and always in trouble. I can't blame her... I mea- oh. That's why her mood changed earlier, ya see, Gus had been living out of town for years and she had someone else running her diner, but she recently moved back into town once Waverly graduated high school, super early I might add.

"Earth to Haught?!" Wynonna snapped her fingers in front of my face. "You okay in there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all good. Are you good? We don't have to stay here if you don't want to Wynonna, it's okay."

"Nah, it's no biggie Nicole. I appreciate that though."

I knew she was serious because she called me by my real name. She never does that, unless she's dead ass serious or something is wrong. Like this morning... Something was definitely wrong.

Our food came and we chatted about the volleyball offer some and talked about some things we wanted to do with the girls the first day we met all of them.  
"So, you want to do a team building scavenger hunt around just the campus or around the city?" I asked.

"Well I thought just around campus but the city sounds even better. We can have two teams and both of us are on either team so we can also build a relationship with all of them. I don't want them to think we're just hard asses all the time, ya know? But as soon as we get back to the gym they will be running three miles." She said with a sly smirk.

"Okay, Wyn. What time should we be there?"

"I'd say 5AM, so like, we can be hard asses. We'll give an intro to us and the team, for the new girls, give a brief rundown of what the day entails and then go from there. Whatcha think?"

"I think they will hate us from 5AM to oh I don't know, forever? But hey, we can be hard asses, we're not here to be their friends."

"Exactly Haught-stuff! Let's get outta here?" She pulled out her wadded up $20 bill and tried to pay for mine too, but I had already slipped the waitress my card and paid. So instead she left the girl a $20 tip.

 

I dropped Wynonna off at her car and went to the grocery store, not for anything in particular, but I ended up with a case of Blue Moon and some frozen pizza to make for dinner.

\---------- 

I can't stop thinking about it... The way my heart dropped to my stomach when Gus said her name this morning. We haven't talked in a long time, like a year and a half maybe. Now she was all I could think about. Waverly. God, I miss her.

We had known each other forever because she's my best friend's baby sister, but we never really hung out. I always had a little crush on her though, if I'm being honest. She and Gus moved away after Curtis passed away, I never saw her, or heard Wynonna talk about her much. Until I somehow managed to find myself talking to her via Twitter, and in my defense, at the time I had no idea it was her I was talking to… We both had these stan accounts for the show Shadowhunters. We ended up giving our real names to each other, and it was too late... We had already started to have feelings for each other. Yeah, see the thing is that she was 16, and I was 22. Huge problem there, with the underage thing. We decided to continue talking and we fell hard, or at least I did. She asked me to wait for her, and I told her I would always wait for her. We were both careful though and always deleted our messages and never used our real names in messages... So when Gus caught a glimpse of a not so PG text that Waverly received, it was hell. One, because Waverly wasn't out yet; and two, because she stopped talking to me for forever, but out of nowhere. I had no idea what went wrong or what I did, but I waited... Of course I waited for her. 

She eventually messaged me on a new account and told me everything that happened, and she decided maybe we should hold off on everything and move on because it was obvious we couldn't be together.. since she was underage and she lived hours away from Purgatory. So we moved on, or rather Waverly moved on. Me? I fell for someone I shouldn't have, for many reasons, and I can never have her. But I hope she's happy, living her best life.

 

Yeah, I won't be getting any sleep tonight...


	2. Automatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scavenger Hunt, and introduction to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy the line-up. 
> 
> Playlist link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rosemr646/playlist/5TMZo8CbaSkY8Zv4CxRVdp?si=pnavkur2Q1G_xQ9S20fs3A

Shit, 3:45AM came early. I guess it's my own fault though, thinking and overthinking… then getting up to work out? Sometimes I think I should just sleep in, and be lazy. Well since I’m awake I may as well actually get up and workout. 

(4:30AM)  
Wyn: U up?  
Nic: Yea, I have been.  
Wyn: Sweet. You bring the coffee and I'll bring the whiskey?  
Nic: Wynonna... Coffee, yes. Whiskey, no.  
Wyn: They call her Buzzkill Haught  
Nic: At least until after 5PM Wyn. See you soon  
Wyn: k, Buzzkill

She can be such a drun- I mean drama queen sometimes. Hey, what should I wear today? My PPD hoodie over a black tank top, with my yoga pants or my Harvard t-shirt with workout leggings? Sweet thanks! Hoodie and yoga's it is.

\----------

 

(4:45AM)

"Mornin' Earp." I said to the brunette as I walked to the entrance of the gymnasium.

"Sup Buzzkill?" She said as she grabbed her coffee from my hand.

"Ok, fine! Do what you want with the whiskey. Just stop calling me that." I said whilst rolling my eyes, and sipping my cappuccino.

"Easy there Haughty, I'm only joking.. mostly." She said as she unlocked the doors and looked at me slyly with a cheap grin on her face.

We turned and looked behind us as we heard multiple car doors shut and several young girls, well younger than us, started walking to the gym. Well, I guess being early means you're on time and being on time means your late, good for them. Man, they all looked beat. I looked over at Wynonna and she whispered the words "hard asses" and chuckled as we walked into the gymnasium and headed towards her office; the girls followed us in but instead went into the locker room.  
\--------

 

(5:00AM)

"Well if they're just now getting here, they're late, so let's get started shall we?" Wynonna said to the team. "I'm Wynonna Earp, your new head coach, you can call me Coach Earp, or just Earp, up to you but just know that based on your decision I will be judging you." She said with a very obvious eat shit grin.  
"Only kidding you guys! Call me whatever you want, I'm sure you'll soon find out that we're pretty laid back." She said as she looked over at me and motioned between us.

"Oh, right. I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught. You can call me Nicole just don't call me hot." I said nervously and some of the girls laughed, but some didn't budge. Maybe they didn't get it? Or just a tough crowd.  
"like Wynonna said, call me whatever you want. I'm your new assistant coach. I'm looking forward to the season with you guys." I smiled and gave the reigns back to Wynonna.

"Alright now that we've got that over with let's go ahead and take roll and see who is who, and who is late."  
She handed me a clipboard that had a short list of names on it, and hopefully everyone got here before we completed role. She stepped in front of me to ask me to read off the names on my list because they were on my team for the scavenger hunt.  
"Sure." I replied.

\---------

"Alright, here we go." I stated sort of sternly, and with a slight bit of anxiety.

"LAUREN LEWIS." A super skinny, slightly dorky girl, raised her hand and said "here."

"TAMSIN SHAPIRO." A blonde girl stepped to the side and said "present."

"CHRISSY NEDLEY." She waved at us and said "hey y'all." We've known baby Nedley for a long time. Hell I am wearing a hoodie from the place her father works.

"KENZI MALIKOV." A very tiny human with ridiculously blue eyes raised her hand and said "here."

"KARA DANVERS." A muscular girl with nerdy glasses just raised her hand. Great, she doesn't speak...

That completes my list. As I'm turning to look at Wynonna the gymnasium door slams shut and a redheaded girl comes sprinting into the gym, surprisingly already dressed and ready to go, she throws her bag down and joins the group; not making any excuses for herself at this very moment. Wynonna just looks at her with this mean ass scouled, and says "never again, clear?" The redhead just nods and says "yes ma'am."

"My turn." Wynonna said.

"ALEX DANVERS." Another redhead, who looked like she was standing at attention, sternly stated "present ma'am."  
"I'm assuming there's a sibling rivalry with this one then?" Wynonna said as she pointed to Kara Danvers.  
"Uh, siblings yes, rivalry no, ma'am." Alex said.  
Wynonna just nodded.

"BO KEVIN DENNIS?" A girl with a mane almost more beautiful than Wynonna's stepped up front and said "here. Most people just call me Bo."  
"Your parents loved you so much that they gave you three first names, huh? Not only that but three male names.." Wynonna chuckled and gave the girl a 'I'm just fucking with you' looked and they didn't say another word.

"STEPHANIE JONES." A blonde Barbie figure raised her fabulous hand and said "I'm here." But she said it like "I'm HEAR-RUH." 

"LENA LUTHOR." A tall girl, no, definitely a woman, with hair.. I dare say much more lucious and powerful than both Wynonna's and Bo's, but I'll keep that tidbit to myself, waved and said "here."

"MERCEDES GARDNER." The same redhead that came in late went to respond, but was cut off my Wynonna saying "you are here."

"KATE CUMMINGS." A beautiful dark skinned girl waved from behind everyone, mainly because she towered over all of them, and said "present."

"Alright then. Gangs all here! I can't speak for Haughtstuff over here, but it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Wynonna just had to say my name with and inappropriate pun, huh?

"It's a pleasure guys. Please ignore her... She can never help herself when it comes to my last name." I said, and they finally ALL laughed. Someone mumbled something that sounded like "well she's not wrong." Neither Wyn or myself could tell who said it for certain, but I think it was Tamsin?

ANYWAYS..

"Listen up guys, today we're going to do a team building exercise, that the lovely Haught and I came up with. We're doing a scavenger hunt around the city for two hours and the winning team gets a pat on the back." Wynonna clapped her hands like they should be excited about a pat on the back.

"Eh, there may be more than a just a pat on the back guys, come on... We're not monsters." I said.

"A pat on the ass?" Someone whispered and the whole group giggled, except for Bo and Lauren. So Wynonna turned hard ass instantly, and pointed behind her and said the words "take off, now!" The whole team took off running until one of us said they could stop.

"STOP!" I yelled. They ran maybe 6 laps, possibly 8, we lost track. They all gathered around us. "Ladies, listen... I appreciate the compliments, however I am your coach and it's gotta stop, ok?" They whole team nodded.

"If I called your name during roll call please come join me over here. If Nicole called your name go stand by her." Wynonna said. "these are your prospective scavenger hunt groups."  
The only people slightly upset about this was the obvious couple, Bo and Lauren. Everyone else seemed content on the teams they were put on.

"Ground rules; two car limit, Nicole and I are only going with to get to know you not to help you, nothing illegal, no fighting, only team building, no stealing, if you do..don't get caught. Lastly, have fun. See you in two hours losers!" Wynonna yelled at my team as she and her team took off to the parking lot.

\----------

(7:45AM)

Well, let's just say that the hunt went well for my team, and the other team didn't pout... Wynonna did though. They only lost because the British accent they did at a drive thru was actually more like Joey Tribianni doing a Jamaican accent. The losing team only had to do 10 burpees while the winning team got to sit and watch. Then the winning team joined them and they all did twenty more.

Needless to say, Wynonna and I learned a lot about these girls; honestly I didn't expect some of it. And that Tamsin girl... She only said one flirty thing and it was actually really sweet. Definitely cannot go there though..

I'm glad I wore this hoodie though, it got chilly in here after practice was over. Must have been all the sweat from slamming hits at the girls. "We still got it!" Wynonna said as she slapped my ass and made me jump.

"Jesus Earp! But hell yeah we do!" I jokingly said. I'm whopped, this was a lot of social interaction for me today.

"Oh, hey, we have a new girl coming here tomorrow morning for a private tryout and probably a tour of the building. Meet me here to see what she's got? Say 8AM?" Wynonna asked me.

"We have a new girl coming? What is she a transfer or something?" I responded.

"Nah, nah. Late enrollment, she graduated from high school hella early and had to enroll later for some reason. I don't know her name though, they didn't send me that info." She said.

"Yeah, I'll be here Earp."

"Sweet, see you then. I have to go run errands, so have a good one Haught." She said to me.

"You too, Wyn."

I hope this new girl is good…


	3. Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new girl makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist link: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rosemr646/playlist/5TMZo8CbaSkY8Zv4CxRVdp?si=FjKrFYpPTfyjUt--uQS_4Q
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ;)

(7:45AM) Where is Wynonna? I thought to myself as I walked into the gymnasium; it's no shocker that she's late though.

"Hello?!" I yelled as I walked in just in case she was dropped off this morning, but I didn't get a response.

As I entered her office, I heard the gymnasium door open and close.. I finished putting my things down and preparing for the tryout. I walked into the gym and no one was there.

Maybe she went into the locker room? While I'm waiting I'll go call Wynonna from her office... I called twice, if I had to guess she's probably passed out from too much whiskey.

Well it's 8:00, I should go out there and introduce myself to this new girl. We can start without Wynonna, I guess.

"Good morning!" I said as I walked across the gym. Wow, this girl has absolutely gorgeous hair.

"Good morning to you." She said as she turned around, in what seemed like slow motion... I could literally feel my heart stop, and all of the air in my lungs left my body... It's Waverly.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I couldn't speak or move. This isn't happening. Is it? I must be in shock.. I was in my head and flashed back to a text conversation we had about a year ago.

Waves: I can't wait to see you Nicole

Nicole: I know babe, I can't wait either :)

Waves: I don't even know what I would do when I see you again, it'll be like the first time all over.

Nicole: Oh, believe me, I know. But I have some idea of what I might do.

Waves: Yeah? Mind sharing some of that information?

Nicole: I know I want to hold you in my arms and I'm definitely kissing you. I've wanted to do that for so long.

Waves: I know what I'm going to do now ;)

Nicole: Yeah?

Waves: I'm going to kiss you the first moment I lay my eyes on your beautiful face, so you don't have to wait any longer. I don't care who is around.

Nicole: We'd need to be careful Waves, idk if we should kiss in front of people...the age difference kinda sucks. Ya know?

Waves: I know... I just want you to know how much I care about you and I wanna show you :(

Nicole: I get that baby, I really do.

 

"Nicole?" I heard, and as I was pulled out of my thoughts, I realized this was indeed actually happening. Waverly Earp, the girl of my dreams, was standing right here in front of me and all I could think to say was "shall we get started?"

WHERE THE FUCK IS WYNONNA??

 

\-----------------

 

Twenty awkward minutes later and I've yet to say another word to Waverly that didn't involve volleyball. I guess I should talk to her, I just don't know what to say. I get that it wasn't her fault and that we were both to blame for all of it, but I was still hurt...and god, seeing her standing right here in front of me, I can't help myself but to forgive her for everything. Move on right? Let it go. So I'll talk to her.

I hit this last ball as hard as I could and she dove to the ground and passed it up. "Great dig, Waves!"

She stopped what she was doing and just looked at me. Her eyes were... Kind, like they've always been, but right now in this moment they were sad. Which made me feel awful, I hate it when she's sad..

"Waves, you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I- I'm..well I honestly don't know, Nicole." She said as she looked away from me. I walked closer to her and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to my body for a hug and said "hey, it's okay Waves. I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay.. I promise. I'm so sorry for everything."

Turns out I was right about what I'd do when I saw her again, I'm holding her in my arms. Granted, not exactly how I thought it would be, but here we are.

"It's not your fault Nicole, and I'm the one who should be sorry." She said as she wrapped her arms around my back. We stood there in silence for a minute and then she spoke up again.

"I've missed you, like truly missed you, every second of every day." As she lifted her head up to look into my eyes; all of a sudden I couldn't breathe again. I looked deep into her eyes, almost like I was looking directly into her soul... And said "Oh, believe me, I know." We separated and I missed her touch instantly.

"Well Waverly, I've seen really all that I need to. I know you're good at the sport, I know you as a person, and I know that Wynonna wouldn't have even made you do this today if she had known it was you trying out. Speaking of, how are you here?" I said.

"I graduated early, but had to fill out some paperwork to apply for college early, since I'm still 17... It had to be approved and then, well it's actually irritating to talk about and a very long story, so let's just say I'm here and go with it?" She smiled at me. HOLY HELL. Her smile is... WOW. Literally all I could do was nod like an idiot.

"Does Wynonna know you're in town?"

"Um, no.. I honestly was going to surprise her, but I had no idea that you two were the new coaches here. It's kind of crazy actually." She said.

"Why don't we go surprise her at the Homestead?" I replied with a smile.

"You're sure you want to go with me?" She asked me.

"Of course, Waves. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah? Yeah..friends." is all she said, but she had this look on her face that was saying something more along the lines of 'you and I both know we're more than friends' but I'll let it go.

 

\-----------------

 

"Alright, this is a surprise, right? I'll go in and act all pissed off at her for being a no show to your tryout this morning, and then you can come busting through the door. Sound good?" I asked.

"It sounds perfect Nicole." She replied and waited by the door.

As I knocked on the door very loudly and opened it yelling "WYNONNA?!! You better have a damn good reason for not showing up this morning for the tryout with the new girl!"

I found her immediately, passed out face down on the couch, with her hand two inches away from the bottle of whiskey she had polished off. This isn't how Waverly should see her sister for the first time in a couple years. We can't do this right now, I've got to get Waves out of here. I have to come up with something.... Think Haught, think. Alright I'll tell her Wynonna isn't here, and we'll have to come back later. Yeah that should work. I quietly opened the door and told her "she's not here. Must have had a good time somewhere else last night. I'm sorry Waves.. maybe we try again later?"

"Oh... Okay, I really thought this would go differently." She said as she stopped off the porch to head back to the car.

After, we left the Homestead and we're back on the road I decided to ask her "so how's life been treating ya?" She looked at me with confused eyes... And responded with "you mean after we ended things and I spent the rest of my senior year pretending to be someone I'm not too please Gus?"

Ouch.. that was blunt and sounded painful. "Wow, okay. I guess if that's where you wanna go with this conversation, then yeah, but if not then I really just meant, how've you been Waverly? Like how was school and the town you were living in..that kind of stuff. Up to you though."

“Honestly, Nicole. I hated every second of it. School sucked, the town was smaller than Purgatory if you can believe that...and I missed you the entire time.” she stated.

“Waverly..” I managed.

“No, Nicole, please don’t do that. I can’t stand feeling like this, I know that I hurt you, and I am so so sorry about that, I truly never meant to. I just couldn’t deal with Gus and the fact that her image of you was almost tainted because of me… I can’t. The worst part of all of it was that I almosted called you every day, but I didn’t because I knew that you would come right back to me, and I couldn’t risk that for either of us. I cared” she cleared her throat “c-care about you so deeply that I couldn’t risk ruining your entire life.”

I guess that’s what they call closure, huh? What should I say here? I have never stopped caring for her, but now is no better than in the past. Hell, I am her goddamn volleyball coach now, and she is still a minor. I wish Charlie was still here to tell me what to do…

“Waverly, look.. I care about you too, but we can’t. It’s just as true now as it was a year ago. The circumstances are even worse than they were before. I think we both know that, and that this thing between us can never happen.” as soon as the words left my mouth I immediately regretted ever opening my mouth because she started crying… shit. Fuck me running, man.

“Hey, hey, Waves, you know I didn’t mean it like that, god the last thing I want to do is hurt you. Can we talk about this, please? I’m sorry I said that, okay. Let’s talk? Maybe go to the lake and take a walk?” She wiped her eyes, and just looked at me for a few seconds, really considering what I had just said. “Uh, yeah sure, whatever you want Nicole.”

Not entirely the response I was looking for, but it’ll do. We have to talk about this, and come to an understanding; otherwise, this is going to be a long and difficult season.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. I didn't mean to snap at you.." She apologized.

"It's okay Waves, I understand." I responded. "

Why don't you tell me you've been." She said.

"Okay well, I really spend a lot of my time at work, working out, or being lazy with Calamity Jane or Wynonna. I don't do much, we both know this town isn't the biggest." I told her.

"HA try having one stop light in the entire town." She retorted.

"Oh, I bet." I said As I parked the car she was silent. Kinda got awkward.. is this too much for one day?

"What do ya say we walk to the park across the way?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She simply stated. We started walking and I could instantly tell that her mood changed from the fresh air and the gorgeous view. She's so perfect like this, hell she's perfect all the time, but just look at her. Oh, shit...she caught me staring..

"Nicole?" She questioned

"Uh, yeah?" I said

"Hypothetically speaking, if I held your hand right now, would you be upset?" She said.

Holy shit. Did she really just say that? Would I be upset though... I mean no, but should we? Fuuuuuc- I should probably answer her.

"Waves... I wouldn’t be, but do you think that's a good idea?" I asked Her face and mood visibly changed. I waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"Don't get me wrong, I know I'd love that, I would. I just know that if we held hands and got close again, I would never want to let you go... And I can't do that to myself again. You're very hard to let go of and I don't ever want to feel the way I did when I had to let you go the last time.." I told her.

There was a hint of satisfaction in her expression almost as if she was happy that she still had that power over me, truthfully; she may always have that power..

"I get that Nicole, I just need you to know that I never stopped caring about you, and I regret ever letting you go. I thought at the time that it was what was best for us, but I know now that it was the biggest mistake I've ever made." She said.

I knew she could tell that she got to me, she could literally watch my heart stop. I never thought I’d hear her say that. As much as I wish we could go there... We can't. I know that. She knows that. What the hell are we doing?

"I never thought that we'd be here again Waverly, and as happy as I am that I finally get to see you and that you're back in town, you and I both know that we can't do this." I stated.

"Look, no one is here. Can we just hold hands this one time? I've always wanted to feel your hand in mine." She said fairly bluntly. What the hell, why not?

"Sure, Waves." I said.

She reached her hand out and grabbed mine. Her touch is so gentle, and smooth. I will never forget this moment, it's like I'm holding onto her soul.

“Do you want to sit on the bench?” I asked.

“Actually, can we sit on the swings? Is that too childish?” She said.

“Of course we can Waverly. We can do whatever you want.” Should I have said that?

“Whatever I want huh?” she said with a grin.

Shit.

“Sure, ya know, if it’s doable.” I said dumbly.

“Well what does that mean to you exactly? Because what is ‘doable’ to you may be different than what is ‘doable’ to me, Nicole.” she replied, with a hint of feistiness.

We each climbed into our perspective swings, and our bodies began to flow through the air. Slowly, almost romantically even.

“Uh, wow, that’s a loaded question there Waves. I mean I guess what’s doable for me is that you and I be friends, and are able to have a good coach/player relationship, this can’t be awkward between us… even if it does get that way sometimes, we can’t let Wynonna find out, or let anyone else notice.” I told her

“Friends huh? Okay, I guess we can manage that. Can I just say one thing?” she asked me.

“Sure.” Better prepare myself for this one.

“I guess what I want to say is that I will wait… I’ll wait for you. I-” I cut her off… “You know that-” and she returned the favor by cutting my off too, she reached out and grabbed my hand that was holding onto the chain, so now I am swinging sideways and trying to stop the swing with my foot.

Waverly hopped off of her swing and stopped mine by standing infront of mine and grabbed ahold of the chains and made it stop swinging. “Nicole, stop!” she shouted, with a crack in her voice.

So I stopped, and just looked up at her. “You don’t get to do that… let me talk, and say what I have to say, please?” I just nodded and her continue. “I have to say this to you so that you know where I stand. Now listen please… as I was saying; I’ll wait for you. You said that to me once, and I know that you meant it, but now I am the one saying it. Okay? I will always wait for you Nicole, I know that I hurt you, but I wouldn’t dream of doing that again. I know you’re scared, hell I am too, but we don’t need to be. We can be friends if that’s what you want to do, but someday we won’t be in the position we are in now. Maybe then we won’t have to wait anymore? With that being said, friends it is.” she said.

She’ll wait for me? What is she waiting for exactly… me to be ready, to change my mind, what?

“Okay Waves, but what exactly are you waiting for?” I asked, hesitantly I might add.

“For you. For us..” she said barely above a whisper.

“For us huh? You say that like you know there will be an us, Waverly. What if you find someone else, or I do? What then?” I stood up from my swing and turned to her, her body was now leaned up against the pole of the swing set, she crossed her arms crossed infront of her and looked at me like I just ran over her puppy.

“Wow, brutal, I guess if that happens we can cross that bridge when we get there.” She said as she reached out to grab my hands in hers, I could feel her running her thumb across the back of my hand. “just don't go looking for someone else, okay? Not intentionally anyway.” She said.

She had taken a step closer to me and I swear I saw her glance at my lips, I wouldn't be opposed to her doing what she was thinking about doing. Hell I want to, too. What's one kiss gonna hurt? No one will see it. No, stop. Step away. I took a step back and released her hands “I'm sorry… I can't do that with you right now.” I said. She knew exactly what I meant. And in response she just nodded in understanding.

“Hey, you wanna go play on the teeter totter?” She said with a huge smile on her face and winked at me as she took off running towards it.

As much as I don’t want to leave, and lose this moment with Waverly… We need to go back to the homestead.

“Waves?” I said as my voice cracked.

“Yeah Nic?” she replied with a saddened but knowing look on her face.

“I hate it, but we really should get going. Wynonna is probably home now, and you should still surprise her.” I told her. She sighed and nodded.

As we made our way back to my car I thought about grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, but I don’t know if I should lead her on like that. I decided not to; I knew she was waiting on me to make the move this time, and I didn’t.. We got to my car and I opened the door for her, I can still be chivalrous right?


	4. On The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens.... Intro to some new characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist Link:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/rosemr646/playlist/5TMZo8CbaSkY8Zv4CxRVdp?si=hRDiMi1kQy-x6P4ANHNjEw

Waverly and I made our way back to the Homestead in a comfortable silence. I guess we should have discussed how we are going to surprise Wynonna. 

“Waves, how do you want do surprise Wynonna?” I questioned.

“Maybe you could go in and tell her you brought her whiskey but forgot it in the car, and ask her to go get it because you reeeaally have to pee?” She said with a big, pretty please, smile on her face. 

“Okay, sounds good Waves.” I said as I turned off the car. She seems a little nervous, how cute. “Alright I am gonna go in now… you good?” 

“All good here.” she said.

 

I hope this goes well, and that Wynonna is no longer passed out on the couch. I take a deep breath as I walk up to the door of the Homestead; here we go. I knock on the door three times before there is an answer. Why am I not surprised that she’s still in her pajamas.. 

“Haught? What are you doing here, did we have plans?” Wynonna said confused.

“Um, yeah we did.. For this morning, remember?” I retorted.

She put her best thinking face on and still couldn’t remember what she had missed. “We did?” she questioned.

“Yes Earp! Come on, what’s up with you, we had the tryout with the new girl. Ringing any bells?” I snapped.

“Ohhh SHIT, that completely slipped my mind, I had a rough night, well morning…” she said as a frown appeared on her face. 

“It’s fine, I handled it Earp.” I responded. “I brought whiskey, but I have to go pee so bad, go get it out of the car please, and maybe you can tell me what’s going on with you today.” 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be right back, pop some popcorn when you’re done Haught.” she yelled as she walked outside to the car. She walked to the car with her head down looking down at her unicorn slippers but she heard the car door open and shut; and when she looked up she stopped in her tracks, her jaw almost scooped up dirt from the ground. 

“WHAT THE- am i hallucinating? I don’t remember taking anything, maybe that was the point.” Wynonna said to herself.

“You’re not hallucinating Nonna, it’s me.” Waverly told her.  
“Well hot-damn!” She said as they both ran halfway to meet one another in an embrace. Wynonna couldn’t remember the last time she felt her little sister in her arms. She missed this, missed Waverly. 

“What are you doing here?! How are you here? Waaait a Haught minute, she brought you?” she questioned as she glanced back at the redhead watching the encounter take place from the front porch. 

“Hey ladies! Maybe bring this inside? I actually made the popcorn!” Nicole yelled from the front porch. 

“Whattaya say kid?” Wynonna asked Waverly. 

“Yeah absolutely, but there isn’t really whiskey in the car…” she said with a concerned frown on her face. 

“That sneaky bitch!” Wynonna snarked.

 

The three of them were now sitting comfortably in the living room eating the big bowl of popcorn that Nicole made. It was almost felt like they had always been together. 

“So not that I’m complaining, but why are you here Waves?” Wynonna was genuinely curious.

Before the youngest brunette could answer her, the redhead responded for her. Almost coming to her defense, and was still slightly irritated at Wynonna for missing the early morning tryout; because had she been there Wynonna would have already known the answer to her question. 

“Well had you not been a no show this morning you would know that Waves was the girl that needed to have a late tryout with us.” Nicole said with a hint of sarcasm.

“What?” maybe she didn’t understand the redhead. 

“I’m the new girl Nonna. I had a tryout this morning with Nicole, and was going to come find you afterwards, actually we tried to surprise you earlier but you weren’t here.” Waverly told her sister. 

Wynonna was silent for a good second. Wait… Did they see me passed out? Wynonna felt brown eyes on her, trying to get her attention. She looked over at Nicole, and noticed the girl nodding her head slightly as she winked at her. In that moment she knew that Nicole had covered for her, and made sure that her baby sister didn’t see her like that, with her life a complete mess. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I wasn’t here babygirl. Something came up with a friend of mine this morning.” The older brunette told the younger one. 

“No worries, Nicole took good care of me. Speaking of, can I get a ride back to my car Nicole? My bags are in there that I have to take to my dorm.” Waverly said to the redhead. 

“Of course. You ready now?” Nicole asked.

Waverly blew out a breath and groaned as she stood up from the couch. “Unfortunately, yes. I would would rather be in bed, but I really need to get my things to my dorm.” 

“Alright, we can go now.” Nicole told her. 

Wynonna walked the two of them to the car, “I’ll see you both tomorrow right?” 

They both said yes, in unison. When they left the Homestead, Waverly went to say something to Nicole at the same time Nicole was going to say something to her. They both giggled, and said “you first.” How awkward could they get?

“Waves… I’ll go first. What I’ve been trying to say is that if you need help carrying things to your dorm I am more than happy to assist you. Your turn.” she said with a grin.

“Thank you Nicole, and not just for the offer to help me. Thank you for today, and helping me surprise Wynonna.” the brunette said.

Nicole didn’t feel like words were enough, so she reached her hand out and found Waverly’s, and gave it a light squeeze. To Waverly, that said more than words could’ve. They arrived at Waverly’s car sooner than they expected, Nicole parked the car and got out to open Waverly’s door for her. “Shall we?”

“Please, the sooner I get it all up there the sooner I can get in the bed. I am so tired tonight.” Waverly responded.

“No worries, from the looks of it, it’ll only take one maybe two trips.” Nicole told her. 

They got all of Waverly’s stuff up to her dorm; there was no sign of her roommate even being moved in yet, which probably meant they weren’t an athlete. 

“You all set for tonight and for practice tomorrow?” the redhead asked. 

“I am. Thank you again, for everything.” Waverly said with a tired smile.

“You’re welcome Waves. Get some sleep okay? I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Nicole told her as she walked towards the door. 

“Nicole?” Waverly said, the redhead turned around to find Waverly walking closer to her. Was this it? Was this the moment she’d imagined for years? 

“Uh, yeah?” Nicole struggled to get out before Waverly was close to her.

She didn’t get a response from the younger girl; she just felt arms wrap around her body, and a head lean against her chest. She stood there for a second unsure of what to do next; so she wrapped her own arms around the shorter body that was holding on to her own. They stayed still for a minute, and then Waverly said “goodnight” and backed away from the embrace. Nicole walked out of the dorm room and when she heard the door click behind her she leaned her back against it and took a deep, deep breath. This is gonna suck. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The following morning came quicker than any of them could have hoped for. Nicole and Wynonna arrived at the same time, it was still dark outside so it was early. Luckily, for herself and for the sake of the team the redhead made a cup of coffee for Wynonna before she left the house. Once they were in Wynonna’s office she sat the cup on the desk in front of the brunette. Wynonna slid her sunglasses on top of her head and looked at Nicole with loving puppy dog eyes. 

“You are my hero Haught.” The older girl told the redhead.

“Mhm.” she said with a nod. “What’s with the sunglasses Earp?” 

“The stoplights are bright, duh.” Wynonna spat.

Someone is snippy this morning. The gymnasium door slammed shut, and there were what sounded like child footsteps creeping up to the office. Nicole turned to face the door and Wynonna looked up to see who was approaching.

“Good morning y’all!” a very chipper Waverly said as she peaked her head around the door. 

“Mornin’ Waves.” The redhead spoke.

“Hi.” said her sister.

“Grouchy much? Anyway, I just wanted to say hi before getting ready. Ok, bye.” the youngest Earp said as she took off for the locker room. 

 

\---------------------------

 

After everyone had warmed up with a partner Wynonna blew her whistle, and everyone gathered around herself and Nicole.

“Alright guys, listen up. I know it’s early, and we’re all still a little tired, but let’s make our first real practice a good one, okay?” Wynonna said to the group of girls. 

“Also, we have a newcomer this morning guys, so be welcoming and be good. Everyone this is, Waverly.” Nicole said as she pointed to the younger girl standing near her. 

“Hi y’all, I know I’ve introduced myself to some of you, but not everyone. I’m happy to be here with you guys.” Waverly said to the team.  
Everyone greeted Waverly with a smile and some even spoke. Maybe 6AM is too early for them.

“Alright, let’s get started.” Wynonna said. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Near the end of practice someone got injured, due to error that was her own. After an excellent dig by Kenzi, a beautiful set from Waverly, and an amazing kill from Kate; the block went up, it wasn’t a great one though. Bo set the block in the right spot, but Tamsin misjudged Bo’s placement, and came down on Bo’s foot and rolled her ankle, quite badly. The sports med team came to the rescue though.

“You’re gonna have to stay off of it for a few weeks Tamsin.” the girl said.

“A few weeks?! Like how many exactly?” Tamsin snapped at the girl, no woman, with tanned skin.

“Hey! Watch your tone Tamsin, or all you’re gonna be doing is running when you’re back on your feet.” Wynonna said to the blonde girl. 

“I’m sorry… miss?” Tamsin said to the sports medicine doctor.

“Dr. Bustillos, but you can call me Rosita.” the older woman told Tamsin.

“I’m sorry for getting upset with you Rosita, I didn’t mean to act like that.” Tamsin apologized.

“It’s all good kid, I get it, it sucks.” The brunette said, almost as if she had been there herself. 

Rosita closed up her medical bag and walked to stand next to Wynonna, “Thank you for that.” she whispered. 

“No problem, truth be told this does hurt us a bit.” Wynonna told her honestly.

“I get that, but she really shouldn’t be back on that foot for at least 5 weeks. I’m sorry to be the bearer of such bad news.” the younger brunette retorted.

“Eh, we’ll get through it. Thank you for fixing her up, and giving her those lovely crutches.” Wynonna said.

“Not a problem, it is kind of my job.” She said with a sly smirk.

“How can I repay you Doctor?” Wynonna asked her with a wink.

“You can start by calling me Rosita, and possibly a coffee?” Rosita asked.

“Well Rosita, I would love to, but I can’t today. I have to finish up some paperwork for the Athletic Director. But some other time?” Wynonna replied.

“Yeah, of course… um, I just realized I don’t even know your name.” Rosita said with a curious look on her face. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” the older brunette said with a grin and walked away to her office. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

“Hey, how’s the ankle?” Nicole said to the blonde.

“Painful, and I can’t play for a few weeks.” Tamsin told Nicole.

“No worries, you gotta heal darlin’. That’s all you can do.” The redhead told her.

Tamsin just nodded her head, she knew that was all that could be done right now. She had to heal, and then she’d come back and give it her all to make sure she got that starting position she wanted so badly.

“Coach Haught, could you help me take my bags back to my dorm? My friends are already gone, and I can’t really manage with these stupid things.” she said as she banged her crutches together. 

“Absolutely. Let me grab my things too.” Nicole replied.

Waverly was waiting near Wynonna’s truck when she saw Nicole and Tamsin walking towards the dorms. She felt a heat creep onto her face… why was she mad? Was she jealous? She heard Tamsin talking to one of her friends in the locker room about how hot she thought ‘Coach Haught’ was. She had no right to be upset though, Nicole wasn’t her’s to get jealous over. 

“Well this is me.” Tamsin said as she fumbled with her keys to unlock the door.

“Glad that I could be of some help.” Nicole said with a small smile.

“You were very helpful Nicole… I mean Coach Haught.” She looked down as if she was blushing for having called her Nicole.

“Nicole is fine, Tamsin. I already said you guys could call me that.” Nicole said, slightly confused. Wait a minute… was she flirting again? 

“I know, I just feel like calling you Nicole means that we know each other on another level, and we don’t.” Tamsin responded. 

“Well okay then, I am gonna go now. Feel better.” Nicole said as backed away from a situation that she never wanted to be in again, at least not with Tamsin.


End file.
